The American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons (AAOS) strives to serve the orthopaedic profession, champion the interests of patients, and advance the highest quality musculoskeletal health. The AAOS is the preeminent provider of musculoskeletal education to orthopaedic surgeons and others in the world. The AAOS also serves as an advocate for improved patient care and informs the public about the science of orthopaedics. Founded at Northwestern University as a not-for-profit organization in 1933, the AAOS has grown from a small organization serving less than 500 members to the world's largest medical association of musculoskeletal specialists. The Academy now serves more than 30,000 members internationally. The AAOS has been involved with many outstanding researchers in the development and presentation of information on the "cutting edge" of orthopaedics. [unreadable] [unreadable] The AAOS Research Symposia represent a long history of collaboration between the Academy, governmental agencies, industry, specialty societies, the Orthopaedic Research and Education Foundation (OREF), the Orthopaedic Research Society (ORS), leading researchers, and clinicians. The annual research symposia are designed to define the knowledge base in a chosen topic area based on scientific evidence, to identify gaps in the knowledge base, and to outline future research opportunities. The symposia provide an opportunity for experts to exchange information and develop collaborative endeavors through scientific presentations and active discussion groups. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 2008 AAOS/ORS Molecular Biology and Therapeutics in Musculoskeletal Oncology (MBTMO) Research Symposium, September 25-27, 2008, will define the state-of-the-art as it pertains to musculoskeletal oncology and identify future research directions. Specifically, the MBTMO symposium will identify the current status of clinical and biological research and practice in important areas of musculoskeletal oncology, including Tumor Biology, Current Treatment/Limitations/Resistance to Treatment, Biologic Based Therapy for Osteosarcoma, Biologic Based Therapy for Ewing's Sarcoma, Biologic Based Therapy for Chondrosarcoma, Biologic Based Therapy for Soft Tissue Sarcoma , Genomic Screening Techniques for Disease Susceptibility and New Treatments, Novel Therapies/Strategies/Regulatory Issues, and Management of Tissue Defects and Metastatic Disease. The symposium will define needs and opportunities for translating laboratory research into clinical practice, stimulate the research agenda, and provide education to the musculoskeletal community, including practicing physicians and young investigators in the form of timely summary article publication through an existing relationship with the Journal of Bone and Joint Surgery (JBJS), on the AAOS website, and to cancer-specific organizations and groups. The symposium will promote interaction between stakeholders in the area of musculoskeletal medicine, industry and government. The MBTMO co-chairs ensure the inclusion of minorities, women, and persons with disabilities both as faculty and as invited guests. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]